moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Abilities
ﾠﾠ ﾠ is preparing his Ability, as he gets quickly surrounded by enemy Soldiers, Repulse to counter multiple vulnerable non-force wielding enemies.]] Abilities are the offensive and defensive capabilities of different classes in Movie Battles 2. Normal abilities are accessed via keybinds which can be swapped based on player preference in Settings/Controls. Abilities help to differentiate roles from one another, as well as classes from one another within roles. ﾠ * Offense classes generally have high damage/long range weapons and very little health. * Defense classes may have at least moderate fire rate weapons and abilities increasing own survivability. * Support classes interrupt enemies, and occupy the front line. Usually have access to crowd control abilities and melee combat. ﾠ See also Force Powers ﾠ Ability types In this page, abilities are unofficially classified into multiple categories; an ability can belong to several categories. This is the list of categories and their brief explanation: *Ranged abilities: abilities which belong to this category are capable of taking effect at range. *Melee abilities: abilities which belong to this category are capable of taking effect within short range, mainly through the use of weapons. *Utility ability: abilities which belong to this category provide class with a method of changing attributes such as movement speed, damage output and rarely can also enable additional movement options. ﾠ ﾠ ﾠ Ranged abilties Ranged abilities are abilities capable of taking effect at range, either through launching a projectile or through generating an effect at a specified location. Most ranged abilities are referred to as being either hitscans or projectiles #A hitscan ability has no travel time, and will hit a target within the shooter's crosshair/range as soon as the weapon/ability fires. #A projectile ability has a travel time, and will hit a target only if the projectile collides with the target. Ranged abiltities also come with two other attributes: headshot and falloff damage. An ability can have both attributes, or have neither: * A headshot is any shot that successfully hits the enemy in the head hitbox (any other hit is called a bodyshot. Each headshot deals 3 times the damage of a bodyshot, Torso (including arms): 1.3x, Legs: 0.6x except for classes like SBD and Deka don't take region damage.) * Damage falloff is the damage deterioration. An ability with damage falloff does less damage the further the shooter is/gets from the target for instance Super Push (damage is decreased with the distance object has to travel.) ﾠ List of hitscan abilities The abilities listed below are considered hitscan abilities: ﾠ List of projectile abilities The abilities listed below are considered projectile abilities: Melee abilities Melee abilities are abilities that take effect only within a short range of the specific class using the ability, generally within arms' reach of the player model. Some melee abilities allow to move and attack at the same time, making those abilities a perfect choice to make a follow-up attack or escape. Almost all classes can use basic melee, except for Super Battle Droid, Droideka. Other abilities listed below are considered melee abilities: - Soldier's Close Combat - Hero and Commander's Dodge - Hero's Dash and Quick Throw - Bounty Hunter's Gun Kick - Mandalorian's Flamethrower - SBD's Slap - Wookiee's Shoulder Barge ﾠ ﾠ Utility abilities Utility Abilities are abilities which change basic attributes and allow more passive plays by regenerating resources or enable additional movement options like Arc's Dexterity: - Soldier Rally - Commander Assemble - Hero Heal - Clone Stamina - Arc- Dexterity Stamina - SBD Lower Power Mode - Deka Quick Deploy - Wookiee Fury ﾠ ﾠ See also Patch changes * * * * * * }}